Deep question and answer (DeepQA for short) means a technology which can understand languages of human, intelligently identify meanings of a question, and extract an answer to the question from a huge number of internet data.
With the rapid development of the internet, functions of the search engine are becoming increasingly powerful, and an expectation of user to the search engine is also getting higher and higher, starting to change from basic related webpage recall to the intelligent question and answer. When a user input a question to be queried via the search engine, the user expects to directly obtain an answer to the question rather than related webpages.
However, search engine technology in the related art can only provide webpages with high relevance as the search results to the user by using information retrieval technology and document summarization technology, and the user needs to determine webpages to be viewed in combination with webpage titles, text summary, or further webpage links and has to find an answer from redundant text contents by himself. Therefore, answers that the user needs cannot be provided to the user intuitively and clearly in the related art.